


Scruffy looking Nug Herder

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, M/M, May the Force Be With You, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: Anders is a smuggler for the rebel alliance. Fenris a prince without a planet. Both on the run from the Imperium. Their best friend, a young Jedi named Merrill disappeared into the galaxy on a quest to find a master.(by kittenmage)





	Scruffy looking Nug Herder

**Author's Note:**

> (Sounds familiar, well, it's just a one-shot retelling of a scene in "The Empire strikes back" with Dragon Age characters. I have put too much thought into the additional characters you don't even meet in this piece. Such a shame. I hope you enjoy this allthe same.  
> And May the 4th be with you! <3)

The Wookie let out an annoyed cry and the bickering in the cabin stopped momentarily.

From the moment the prince entered, he and the pilot had started arguing. First about "how long do dainty princesses even sleep" which then turned into a discussion of "smugglers without morale". Anders had loudly protested against that and pointed at their latest adventures.

"You were simply caught in the crossfire and wanted to save your own ass."

"I saved yours as well, your highness!" At that Fenris had frowned and turned the argument to yet another subject. Until the Wookie intervened.

"Sorry Justice, you are right. Best focus on the way to safety rather than a prince in a foul mood."

The Wookie glared and Anders smirked.

"Fine. I'll stop."

A short huff came from somewhere next to him.

"As if you ever could."

Fenris got up from his seat and left the cabin. Anders couldn't help himself. He turned around and followed the prince's movements. Despite the ever constant frown, Anders had to admit that he was terribly handsome in his stupidly white clothes and the elaborate braids that kept the equally white hair in place. Maybe he was too handsome. It had never happened before that Anders was so easily distracted from his task. Which was a lot more complex than Fenris had any inclination of.

The rebels hadn't been pleased that their secret smuggler had been the only one close when the prince was in need of a rescue. Feigning indifference to your own cause wasn't easy. But dealing with the prince's disdain when he and those two jedis had come to help and busk him out of that Imperial Ship was quite a different matter. All the time Fenris went on about the terrible lack of interest Anders apparently had in anyone but himself. Swallowing down how many people he had smuggled into safety away from the Imperium Anders had instead more or less accepted the role the prince so readily assigned him and played the part of the selfish narzist. It was apparently easier to make Fenris believe he didn’t care at all than the opposite.

Of course the prince had no idea about all the faces and identities of everyone in the rebellion. It was intentional. Keep him safe and away from too much responsibility and knowledge.

But it stung more than it should that he misjudged Anders.

The smuggler had to tell himself over and over again, that it was all part of the plan to fool people into thinking he was just another idle outlaw. Still.

At that moment, Justice nudged him slightly and gave Anders a questioning glance.

"It's nothing.", he lied.

Although Anders knew that the Wookie knew.

There was a sudden commotion in the back of the ship and the force of an impact somewhere to the right. Seconds later Bodahn, the Prince's droid, and Fenris barged into the cabin.

"Captain Anders! It's a nightmare!"

"We've been hit! The Imperium found us!"

Anders immediately turned the ship sideways to escape any more incoming blasts. Justice cried out next to him and readied their own blasters.

"Careful Justice! I need to steady the ship first."

One look out of the ship though and Anders started to grin.

"We'll hide there!"

Fenris followed the pilots gaze and froze. "There? It's an asteroid field!"

"Do you trust my abilities, or not?!"

"No!", Fenris yelled back and took the seat of the co-pilot as Justice abandoned it in favour of the gun. Bodahn kept prattling on nervously that they should have travelled in hyper space and he should have stayed with Sandal. Because Merrill would never get her droids into such trouble.

The scanners indicated at least six imperial fighters behind them. Their goal was obviously to neutralize the fleeing rebels. Anders doubted highly they knew the Prince was on board as well. If they knew, it would have been more likely that they caught them in a tractor beam to acquire the precious “cargo” themselves. Anders’ job now was manoeuvring through the asteroid field while trying to get the ship into a good position for Justice to shoot back. The displeased prince and panicking droid were no real help.

"It's your fault we're in this situation!"

"Yes, sorry for rescuing you. The next time I'll let you freeze to death!"

Despite the dire situation, Anders found the time to throw a smirk at his unwilling co-pilot.

Fenris simply glared back. Obviously in disbelieve that Anders was still almost at ease. Anders had been a pilot for almost all his life. He knew what he was capable of. Getting them through the meteors was not the craziest thing he had ever done. Although the firing imperial fighters behind them added an additional challenge.

After a few minutes of flying back and forth between the asteroids to lose the fighter between the rubble, Anders’ eyes finally caught a glimpse of an escape route.

"There's a cave in that asteroid!"

Anders yelled over the general commotion and stuttering engine. His beloved ship must have been hit worse than he anticipated. The Millennium Kitten growled in a decidedly unhealthy fashion.

"What use is a cave?"

Fenris' grip on his seat was frantic as they were all thrown left and right by Anders' flying.

"We could hide in there and hope these incompetent fools get crushed by asteroids."

Bodhan loudly sighed. "Hiding inside an asteroid. From the Imperium. That is not what I was programmed for."

There was another blast, followed by an explosion. This time Justice had hit one of their pursuers. They saw parts of the blown off ship drift passed them. The prince clenched his teeth. "Do it! But if this gets us killed I'll..."

"I know I know you'll kill me again, sweetheart!"

Anders' smile in that moment was just glossing over the fact that he desperately needed a break to look at his ship. If the engine was damaged there was no chance to escape another chase, meteors or not.

"Justice! Get back here, we're hiding over there!"

With a spiralling manoeuvre Anders spun around the ship and flew exactly through the cave entrance leaving the battle and asteroids behind them.

The interior of the cave was dark. As was to be expected. And Anders instantly dimmed the lights of the ship as well, so not to attract the attention of the Imperial fighters from the outside. All of them fell silent. Justice only let out a small noise to signal he was back in the cockpit and even Bodahn was momentarily quiet. With a deep sigh Anders leaned back in his seat, a new wide grin on his face.

"There you go, Prince. Safe and Sound. And a perfect landing if I might say so."

The enthusiastic smirk was met by a disbelieving headshake.

"There is some damage to your ship, _Captain_!" Fenris emphasized the title with as much disdain as possible. "Aren't you going to fix it?"

"Urgh... Can't you give me a rest for a moment? Not even a word of thanks for getting you out of danger?"

"I will think about it IF we are safe with the rebel alliance again."

He got up from his seat an expectant look in his face.

"Fine. Fine. Justice?" Anders stood up as well and pointed at the Wookie. "Go check the hyperspace motivator. The Prince wants to get away quickly. I'll take a look at the engine and assess the damage. Bodahn..."

For a moment Anders seemed to consider giving the droid a task as well, but then he shook his head. "…just stay here and guard our royal guest."

With that Anders walked past Fenris and towards the engine room. _‘Time to get the Kitten running again.’_ The Imperium would hopefully not find them as fast this time. Their hiding place was good, considering the circumstances and they needed to fix the ship.

Moments later there was a cry from Justice and Anders stuck out his head from the engine room. "You found the problem with our hyperspace motivator?! Good Boy! Now fix it!"

A second cry from the Wookie signalled that he was already at it.

Anders returned his focus on the scanner. Apart from the hyperspace drive there was some minor damage to the right wing and some blaster Impacts in the outer shell. All of it was managable. Luckily. Anders let out a sigh in relief.

"How bad is it?"

Fenris suddenly appeared in the doorway, scrutinizing Anders' work.

“It would be better with some help.”

It was meant as a joke but Fenris stepped closer and stretched out his hand.

“Fine. What needs to be done?”

Anders couldn’t really believe his ears. Did the prince actually mean to help?

“Do you even know how to deal with machines?”

Despite his words, Anders handed over the tool he was about to use and directed Fenris to the console. To his surprise, the prince promptly took it and continued the calculation Anders had been doing. After a moment of stunned silence, Fenris spoke up again.

“Will you leave all the work to me now?”

With a frown the prince turned around again. He seemed tired. Only appropriate considering they had just escaped from the Imperium (again) and flown through an asteroid field, something normally no one was mad enough to attempt to do. Still Anders couldn’t shake the thought away that Fenris dealt with all this better than he had expected. Of some pampered royalty at least. To be fair, he was snobbish and grumpy at the best times. But no matter what the prince said, Anders had the feeling that Fenris trusted him. And trust was a rare thing to get. Especially when one kept as many secrets as Anders did.

“Sorry, your highness!” With a smirk Anders’ stepped past Fenris and tooled with the generator for the deflector shield. Fenris returned his focus on the work but cursed lowly.

“Would you please stop calling me that!”

With an arched eyebrow Anders realized that Fenris actually looked displeased by the title. Although Anders wasn’t sure why. He had expected a stronger reaction to Anders’ teasing not the rightful title. Eventually he threw a “Sure, Fenris!” over his shoulder accompanied by a smirk. Anders wasn’t quite sure if the prince had heard it until there was another huff that rung clear with annoyance.

“You make it so difficult sometime.”

At that Anders couldn’t help but chuckle and turned around. He leaned onto the panel to face Fenris.

“I really do, don’t I!”

It sounded far more pleased with himself than he was. Anders didn’t want to make things difficult. He liked to keep it interesting that much was true but… Considering the short time he had known the prince it made no sense at all that he felt this so strongly. Whatever _this_ was. So he really didn’t want to make things difficult between them. It just always seemed a lot easier to get a frown from Fenris with whatever he said, than a genuine smile. Anders wasn’t even sure if he had ever seen one. Except for the terribly embarrassing ceremony where Merrill and he got medals of honour by the rebel alliance for their rescue of the prince and minor explosion of the Death Star.

Why exactly the prince always seemed so on edge was a mystery to Anders. So he decided to tempt his luck further and said: “You could be a little nicer though.” And to make matters worse he couldn’t help himself and added: “Come on admit it, sometimes you think I am not that terrible.”

Fenris stopped with the analysis and looked over. He seemed to examine Anders closely.

“Occasionally.”

After a short pause and another long look that was followed by the faintest hint of a smile, Fenris added: “Maybe. When you aren’t acting like a self-absorbed fool.”

That declaration made Anders chuckle. So he had been right. Fenris’ impression of him was nothing more than a fool. Who was selfish on top of that. He sighed and repeated in a low whisper “Self-absorbed?”.

Just as he was about to return to his own work the spark of an electric impulse erupted from the scanner in Fenris’ hand and made Fenris drop the device with an astonished yelp of pain. With a swift motion Anders ducked down and picked up the scanner before it even hit the floor. Then he got up again and out of instinct took Fenris’ hand to inspect it for injuries. Fenris eyed him with wonder but to Anders’ biggest surprise didn’t draw back the hand.

The second of silence in which Anders inspected the hand and held it gently, stretched to more than a minute. And still he was holding Fenris’ hand. And the other man hadn’t withdrawn it. And he was still staring at him, eyes wide open. The hint of marvel in them made Anders’ heart flutter with bravery and before he could keep himself in check he smiled again and said: “Am I still such a fool?”

 

A quiver of uncertainty washed over Fenris’ face before he frowned. Yet not as deeply as before.

“Stop that”, he said and eventually shook his hand to get it back from Anders’ examination. It took him by surprise that Anders actually let go immediately. 

Inside his head, Anders could almost hear himself say “Stop what?” and smirk and continue. But something seemed oddly fragile in Fenris’ expression. And Anders would rather stop his ill-advised flirting than risk to actually anger Fenris.

Fenris seemed to be even more confused by that, his hand lingered in mid-air. His gaze was still fixed at Anders whose grin from before had turned into a soft apologetic smile.

“I didn’t mean to… I fail at being nice, don’t I.”

That should have been the end of it. The end of that embarrassing display. Anders was about to change into exactly that “foolish” and “self-absorbed” behaviour again as soon as his idiotic heart stopped beating too fast and he could concentrate on fixing his ship when Fenris’ hand darted forth and found its way to Anders’ collar.

“You are a fool.”

With a strong pull Anders found himself only inches away from the other man’s face. His pretence was gone and left him defenceless, with only his own charm and no artificial playfulness to answer to that.

“You said that already…”

Anders could feel the heat radiate from Fenris’ hand. The hot breath ghosting over his skin. The intense gaze locked onto his eyes. Green. All Anders could see was green. All he could hear was the purring of the ships engine and the frantic heartbeat in his ears. And Fenris’ next words.

“But you’re a nice fool.”

With that the faint distance between them was closed and soft lips met his. Anders sighed into the unexpected kiss. Unexpected but long hoped for. Hope that had grown despite the fact that Fenris was the prince and most powerful man in the rebellion. Who currently used that power to force Anders back against the bleeping and blinking console without letting go even for a moment. One hand was still firmly holding onto his collar while the other had found their way to the small of his back. Sliding deeper.

Then there was a sudden excited outcry from the door. “Captain Anders, Justice and I isolated the reverse power flux coupling!”

And the moment was broken.


End file.
